There are various types of cutter heads that are used for the cutting machining of metallic workpieces. These cutter heads typically have a main body, which is provided with receptacle openings. The actual tools, which are used during the cutting machining of the workpiece, are inserted into these receptacle openings and clamped using clamping means in the main body.